


Laying Pipes

by OnlyHalfSerious



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Just for funsies, Kimberly is a klutz, M/M, Plumbing AU, Trini is smooth, innuendos, lowkey crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHalfSerious/pseuds/OnlyHalfSerious
Summary: Kimberly destroys the plumbing in her apartment, all so she can talk to the on campus plumbing student worker, Trini.This is like 2 years old and I could never finish it, so I got off my ass and finished it.





	Laying Pipes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletassasin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletassasin/gifts).

In her defense, the first time Kim called the campus plumbing service, it really was for an accident. The toilet was running and the continuous water sounds were driving her nuts. So she finally called and braced herself to deal with the usual plumber, Ty who never failed to make a pass at her. But when she opened her door to a tiny Latina complete with a toolbelt and an apathetic resting face, Kim prayed this girl would try to make a pass at her. “Ty graduated, I’m the new student worker. Name’s Trini,” she said in a voice that seemed entirely too squeaky for her aesthetic. 

Kim was in love.

Which was how this known klutz made her way breaking every pipe and waterway in her bathroom. And now she’s moved into the kitchen. The last waterway in her apartment. Her last chance to talk to Trini. Her last chance to ask her out. 

Kim has had it all planned out for the last week. So when the doorbell rings, Kim is ready in her Bi-est outfit (black tank top with a bright pink strappy sports bra and camo cargo pants) and with notes written on her sweaty palm with waterproof eyeliner. 

“Hello again,” Kim says.

Trini arches an eyebrow at her and gives her an easy smile. “What’s the problem this time, Kimberly?” she asks. 

Kim tries hard not to blush at the sound of Trini saying her name. “Uh it’s the kitchen. The weirdest thing happened,” she says waving Trini into the kitchen where the faucet head is sitting next to the sink. “It just like fell off.”

Trini looks at it suspiciously and inspects the area. Kim is hoping and praying that Trini doesn’t find out somehow that she got her Art major best friend and his Engineering major boyfriend to saw the piece off. “You better get her number,” Jason had said while packing up his electric saw.

“Yeah this is definitely weird,” Trini comments. She opens the cabinets under the sink and starts moving things. Once she’s gotten everything out of the cupboard, she slides inside. Kim watches the tiny girl wiggle around, moving pipes or bolts. Honestly, Kim has no idea what Trini does half the time, but she still finds her adorable. 

She watches as Trini reaches for a small notepad and pen in her tool belt. The motion causes Trini’s yellow flannel to ride up a bit and Kim finds herself staring at Trini’s tan stomach. She traces every groove and bites her bottom lip. God, how is this girl so hot? 

“Alright let’s go to Home Depot,” Trini says, emerging from under the sink.

“Huh?” Kim asks, snatched from her mental fantasy of sucking on Trini’s abs. 

Trini grins and her eyebrows jump. “We need to go get supplies unless you have a new faucet just chillin’ in your apartment.” Trini undoes her tool belt and sets in on the ground before getting her keys from one of the loopholes. “Come on, I’ll drive.”

Kim nods and grabs her keys, phone and wallet. 

“No purse?” Trini asks, but then she hears the velcro of Kim’s pockets. 

Kim blushes at Trini’s sudden realization of Kim’s cargo pants. “I hate purses,” she says with a hand on her neck.

They walk out the the parking lot and find a muted yellow truck. It looks much too old to run smoothly, in Kim’s opinion. But then it dawns on Kim and she asks, “Did you fix this up too?”

“Yep. The good ol’ Hilux was my dad’s first car and he saved it for his oldest son. But my brother can’t fix anything so it went to me. I’ve had it since I graduated from high school. Switched out the entire engine.”

Kim tries very hard not to imagine Trini in a dirty tank top and stained jeans rolling out from under a car and flashing her a sweet smile as she takes a glass of pink lemonade from Kim. God, of course her brain creates a fantasy of them set in some alternate universe where the 50s were racially inclusive and non-homophobic. “That’s cool,” she says finally.

Trini drives them to the nearby Home Depot. When they walk in, Kim takes note of the little glint in Trini’s eye. The workers greet Trini by name as they walk to the aisle with the faucet kits. 

“Okay, you need one to take up three holes.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Kim asks.

Trini smirks and points at the number on a sign next to a fancy gold faucet. “It’s for the holes in you unit. If you get too few you’ll need a stopper and too many won’t fit. So we need a three on this number spot.”

Even with this explanation, Kim can’t stop picturing Trini laying pipe in other holes. “Oh haha yeah that makes sense,” she says, but her voice is higher than usual. She starts looking at the wall, first making sure the number matches up. “They all look the same,” Kim mutters.

“You don’t like any of the three hole ones?” Trini asks.

Kim shrugs. 

“Well if you don’t like the three, we could get a deckplate and you could get a one,” Trini suggests pointing at the singular hole selection. “We could get you a touchless one so you can’t break it anymore,” Trini says with a chuckle.

Kim rubs the back of her neck. “I don’t think the college will pay for that.”

“Considering how many things you’ve managed to break, I think it’ll be okay,” Trini says with a smirk. Kim thinks she might melt right there. She just stares as Trini picks up a deckplate and the fancy faucet. “Come on, you’re turning as pink as your sports bra.”

Kim is a mess while they pay, but a silent one.

The man ringing them up seems to know Trini and talks to her in Spanish.

“Mira quien tiene pegue,” he says with a laugh. “Esta toda enamorada.”

“Espero que si,” Trini answers. “Porque esta me gusta.” She glances at Kim who looks fascinated by the candy. Trini takes the skittles from Kim’s hand and gets herself a Reese’s. 

Kim brushes her hair behind her ear. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Once they get back, Trini gets back to work and Kim gets back to staring at Trini. It’s not until she feels her phone vibrate and sees Jason’s text, that she remembers why she even broke the faucet in the first place. She feels her face go warm and pushes her hair back nervously. 

“Hey, uh, Trini?” She begins.

“Yeah?” Trini responds coming out from under the sink and wiping off her hands. Kim turns and sees the task is already done. If she wants to do this, she needs to do it now. 

“Um I was wondering if you’d like to...um….”

“Fuck me,” Trini groans.

Kim blinks with her mouth hanging open while Trini toys with the lever for the faucet.

She runs her arm over her forehead. “I forgot that I had my boss shut off the water to your unit while I worked. But now he’s gone.”

“Gone?” Kim asks. 

“Yeah, he left early for his kid’s baseball game. So you won’t have water for until he comes back tomorrow.”

Kim puts her face in her hands.  _ Is this _ , she thinks to herself,  _ Karma? _

“You could stay at my place. My roommate is gone for the weekend, they don’t have class tomorrow, so they got a four day weekend instead of a three day like the rest of us,” Trini says. “But point is, you can stay at mine. I have running water.”

Kim keeps her face in her hands, not sure which is warmer. This isn’t how she envisioned asking Trini out, but it does guarantee them a chance to hang out and she could really use the running water. 

“We could, I dunno,” Trini says with a shrug. “Make it into a date?”

Kim’s eyes peak out from behind her hands. 

“You know get pizza, watch a movie,” Trini slides her hand under her nose, “make out.”

Kim’s eyes go wide and she stares at Trini unblinking.

Trini smiles at the frozen bi disaster before her. She turns Kim and hands her a folded paper. “Look, I’ll clean up here and you decide, okay?”

With that Trini turns to clean up her things. Kim finally unfreezes.

“Yes!”

Trini turns at the sudden noise.

“Yes, a date. Yes I’d love to make out with you!”

Trini smiles and nods. “Well, get your stuff and we’ll head out in a bit.”

Kim smiles big and walks into her room where she jumps and cheers. She finally calms down enough to notice the paper in her hands. In big red ink in Jason’s handwriting “Sorry about this Kim doesn’t know how to flirt and really wants to ask you out. Please do us a favor and ask her out if she can’t! <3” Kim runs her hand over her face and sets the note on her desk before pulling her gym bag to get it ready. Not at all what she had planned, but better than she could have hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are amazing, feel free to leave one or five
> 
> Wanna be homies? Chill i'm @bihoodnerd on tumblr


End file.
